Scott Pickett
(currently) |residence = |birthplace = |birthdate = January 7, 1995 |gender = Male |height = 6'1" or 185 cm |eye_color = Brown |hair_color = Light Brown |family = Mrs. Pickett (mother) Mr. Pickett (father) |romance(s) = Mo Banjaree (Girlfriend/In Love With) |friends=Ray Beech (Former Best Friend) Olivia White (Close Friend) Wen Gifford (Close Friend) Charlie Delgado (Close Friend) Stella Yamada (Close Friend) Mo Banjaree (Close Friend/Girlfriend) Jules (Close Friend) Patty |enemies = Charlie Delgado (Formally; on Charlie's side) Ray Beech (Former Best Friend) |education = Mesa High Sophomore Year/10th Grade (Lemonade Mouth) |occupation = Student at Mesa High (graduated) Member of Mudslide Crush (formally) Member of Lemonade Mouth (currently) |band = Mudslide Crush (formally) Lemonade Mouth (currently) |instruments = guitar and vocals |talents = playing soccer, playing guitar, and singing |likes = music, Mo, soccer |dislikes = Mo dancing with other guys |portrayed_by = Nick Roux }}Scott Pickett is the new additional guitarist of Lemonade Mouth. At first, Scott didn't like Lemonade Mouth or any of its members, except Mo. But during Rising Star, he goes to help them and eventually joins the band. He is currently a guitar player and a backup singer for Lemonade Mouth. He is dating Mo Banjaree. He is portrayed by Nick Roux. Biography Not much is known about Scott at first, except he is represented as the usual "bad guy" whose only interest is for his band, Mudslide Crush, and for his girlfriend, Mo. But by the end, he understands that he was wrong and tries to get his beloved Mo to forgive him. He plays with the band to help them during Rising Star. Thanks to this gesture, he gets Mo's forgiveness and he joins the Lemonade Mouth. Quotes *"Whaaaat?" *"I dunno, just a whole bunch of nobodies." *"No, man... they're great." *"My music is important to me...You know that." *"Look, Mo... I still have feelings for you." *"I have no idea what she's talking about!" Relationships Ray Beech (Best Friend/Former Bandmate) Ray is Scott's best friend. They are both self-centered, soccer jocks. They both are or were members of Mudslide Crush until Scott helps Lemonade Mouth on stage. Ray says if he helps them he's out of the band, but Scott goes out there anyway. This ruins their friendship. It is unknown whether they ever rekindle their friendship. (See: Rott) Mo Banjaree (Girlfriend/Best Friend/Bandmate) Mo is Scott's secret girlfriend. They don't always seem to get along very well and even broke up because Mo thought he was cheating on her. But soon, Scott realizes what he did was wrong and he wanted Mo, and they got back together. (See: Scohini) Charlie Delgado (Close Friend/Bandmate/Former Enemy; On Charlie's Side) Charlie was jealous of Scott because he was going out with Mo, but after he joined Lemonade Mouth, he learned to accept him and they are now friends. (See: Chott) Wen Gifford (Close Friend/Bandmate) At first, Wen didn't like Scott, since he was in Mudslide Crush. But now, since he joined Lemonade Mouth, they are friends. Olivia White (Close Friend/Bandmate) When Scott was still in the band Mudslide Crush, Olivia didn't like him. After he joins Lemonade Mouth, however, she becomes friends with him. Stella Yamada (Close Friend/Bandmate) At first, Stella didn't like Scott because he was in the band Mudslide Crush, but they are friends now that he's joined Lemonade Mouth. Gallery The image gallery for Scott Pickett may be viewed here. Pickett, Scott Category:Main Characters Pickett, Scott Pickett, Scott Category:Lemonade Mouth Male Bandmates Pickett, Scott Category:Mudslide Crush Ex-Bandmates Category:Lemonade Mouth